Just Wait For Me
by Nights lover
Summary: Revised “y-you said he was dead. You told me he died!” “-he doesn’t love you!” Both deep black and blood red stared at the calm figure that rested in the center of the room. “How long?” “Since the day after the attack.” NaruSasu
1. the begining 1

A/n: ok, I deleted the original prolog, and this is going up in its place. The beginning isn't different, just, the end. It was really pissing me off, and I couldn't find a continuation, or a storyline I liked good enough to go with that part, so I borrowing the plot of Baku. It's a very good manga that should have been a yaoi, but was damn good any way. And I had been planning a story off of it, it just came soon then I thought it would. ^^ anyway, with this, the next chapter should be up real soon. Hopefully.^^

_Italics _- Sasuke/ demon world

Regular - human/ Naruto

Basic, everything happening around, or with Sasuke is, for the moment, in italics. Everything around, or happening with Naruto is just regular. It will be changing in the next chapter though, so don't really pay this any real heed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Deadly black eyes with the hint of red widened, surprise, and heart breaking pain in them, as he stared at her face that was panicking. She hadn't meant for him to find out, __**ever**__, now that he had, she nothing to keep him to her. He would certainly go looking for him. And __he __would certainly find out. _

"_y-you said he was dead. You told me he died!" he said, stumbling over to her. He reached for her, but his eyes were starring distantly._

" _I thought it would be better!" she said, taking a step forward, her hands encircling his, but something kept her from grabbing them, and she quickly pulled them away, taking another step back._

"_Naruto." He whispered taking another step towards her, his distant eyes fixed on her._

"_-he doesn't love you!" she said, taking another step back, her green eyes starting to dart around._

"_You lied . . . my Naruto. . ." he mumbled, his eyes refocusing a little on the only other person in the room._

"_I never lied! It's like he's dead! Gone! Left!" she begged with her hands, her back hitting the wall as the crumbling man before her put himself back together again much better then Humpty Dumpty ever could if he could of. But maybe that was the point; he never was _**expose**_ to be together again. . . _

"_That's in the past. . . forgive and forget." he stopped before her holding out his arms to her, a soft smile on his face though there was something off with it, because he never smiled. And his eyes, that blank coldness. She shivered, but nodded her head rapidly._

"_Yes, yes! I'm so much better for you! I love you so much!" she said, gently touching his arms, and pulling her closer to him. _

"_you do don't you?" he said, cocking his head to the side, his bangs hiding his eyes as his smile grew, and he drew her against him. _

"_Yes! Always! I always have and always will!" she said desperately. She winced from the grip he had on her, and her green eyes grew wide as she tried to pull away, but couldn't._

"_And I love you too." He whispered into her ear, and she stopped struggling as her eyes grew wider, and she blushed. Her eyes became half mast as he pulled close to her face, and she closed her eyes in what she though was going to be a kiss still her eyes sprang open again, and she tried to scream, but blood gurgled from her mouth. _

_Dark hair was in face, and blocked her view for a second, before the other pulled away a little, and she could once again see the face of the mans he loved. His mouth moved as though he chewed something, and there was blood all over his mouth and chin. He swallows and smiled at her, releasing her. Her legs were about to give way from the pain and lack of oxygen, but his hand gripped her deeply bitten throat, and ripped the rest out. She went down, the blackness of death closing in, her vision beginning to fade._

_He raised his head so his bangs fell out of his eyes, and she saw the madness in them, the last thing before she died. He turned away from the rapidly decaying bag of bones, and dropped the hunk of flesh that was ashes before it hit the ground. He licked his hand, before spitting the black blood out again. _

_His grin faded in the dark room, and that broken look came back to his eyes, but this time, with a tinge of hope. He was alive. After all of these years, he was alive. . ._

_He laughed loudly, his madness infectious in the worst of ways, but luckily he had killed the only other person in his room. He rubbed a pale hand up his face, smearing a mixture of black and red blood across his face, one from the dead girl, and another from the tears that were expose to be impossible for him to shed. He fell to the floor on his knees, and both hands gripped his hair as his laughter grew louder and louder. _

The women cooed as she rubbed the no longer growing bump on her stomach through the soft white cotton night gown. Her long dark hair was black in the lack of light, and she rocked herself in the nursery that had once been locked up. It had been coated in a thick layer of dust from its years of solitude, but now she had this. She had her gift, her miracle.

The baby inside her kicked, and she giggled, rubbing the spot that had been abused by the growing fetus. Her pale hand paused, and she looked up at the wall across from her, her eyes distant in memory, or dream, it was impossible to tell, even to her.

The nursery was a sunny yellow in light; it had a large white crib in the corner next to her, and across, was the door and a book shelf filled with picture books and pretty things she had collected during her first pregnancy. When the idea of having a baby, of not being alone any more, had really filled her, and given her reason to continue her marriage. To her right were the glass doors of the balcony, and on the back wall was another door for a closet, already filled with baby cloths.

Her hands trembled as they lifted before her, and she once more felt the cold skin, the heavy, non-moving weight. They lowered once more, and wrapped around her stomach as she sank into the rocking chair, her chin resting on the baby bump as she whispered to herself.

Her eyes hadn't moved from the wall across from her, and they never did for the rest of the night as she sat there, half in madness, half in fear, and whispered to herself and to her living child; finally, to her living child.

And the dawn broke, and light filtered in, and finally she heard the heavy door of the house opening, before slamming shut. She heard the dragging foot steps, heavy with tiredness, make there way through the house, and to their bedroom.

And finally she cried. For the infidelity that was committed in this very room, and the fact that this living, breathing baby, that she would finally, hopeful, give birth too, wasn't his.

XXXXXXX

End


	2. the begining 2

a/n: that was more of a pain in the ass than I thought it would be. I had the last two parts written up but I misplaced them some where. I have no idea what happened to them. I look for them every where, but I can't find them. Its really pissing me off, because I don't know what else I've lost.

Anyway, after this chapter, it will be normal (for the most part) chapters, all in the present and what not.

Pairings: NaruSaru, OroNaru, OroSasu

Sum: Naruto is mortally wounded, and after finding out there is no hope, he disappears. Sasuke, taken over by grief, goes after him only to find him years later on in the human world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dirty familiar traveler stood a ways out of the hidden village of leaf, dropping his rather large pack harshly onto the ground as he stared up at the large gates. He grinned furiously, showing off sharp white teeth, before once more throwing the pack over his shoulder, and continuing. He had spent days, weeks, trying to get to this village, how could he of possibly known he had so many after his head. His grin grew like a kid finally getting his cookie, but it lacked everything that could have been called innocence.

He stopped again when he reached the guards of the village of cowards, and spat before their feet, removing his soul removing eyes from the dirt ground, and into their faces, watching them move back slightly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the youngest spoke, a few years younger than himself in appearance, and much, much greener. He let out a raspy chuckle, pushing back his hood a little, showing a tan chin and three black marks on each of his cheeks that looked like whiskers.

"Simply visiting." He said even his voice, raspy and rough around the edges. He cleared his throat, not use to using his voice. It had been a while since he had spoken to actual people.

The youngster looked over at the other, older, guard who had frozen, and turned pale at the small amount of skin that the stranger had showed. He said nothing, and even if he had wanted too, he probably couldn't, shaking as badly as he was. The strangers grin grew. The old man knocked on the gate and the people inside opened it.

The boy looked back over at the stranger, whose smile had grown as he pulled his hood back, and walked passed them both. He looked back at his father, who had quickly bowed deeply to the traveler, and hastily followed his lead. The stranger chuckled and moved through the gate, vanishing into the late evening shopping crowds.

The old man fell to his knees and hands, pale, shaking, and sweating badly. His son squatted down beside him, worried evident in his face as he placed a hand on his fathers shoulder.

"Father, dad!" he cried at him, and the man looked up at him, terror in his eyes. "Who was that!?"

"T-t-the d-demon l-l-lord. . . Naruto Uzimaki." He said, his back stutter dropping to a dead whisper that the boy could barely hear, and when he did, his eyes widened, and he looked back at the once peaceful and unsuspecting village.

Naruto walked slowly through the crowd, watching the many people move about their daily lives without pause, or distraction. The market square was busy; buzzing with life that made it seem like it was a live thing instead of a collection, much like a beast, instead of a hive of bees.

His brows were furrowed, in pain -maybe?-, sadness, it was to hard to really tell, and he didn't want, or have, the time to pick the emotions apart like he wouldn't of done any way. They were messy things he didn't want to deal with, and didn't really see a reason to. Especially when it had to deal with the past.

He coughed quickly, wiping his mouth when he was done, and pulled away from the people of the village, ducking into an alley that he had been about to pass. His body shuddered from the left over feeling of the many people that he had been pressed against. He jumped onto the roof of one of the two buildings he had been between, a jump no human or even ninja could have made, and instantly jumped away, no longer wasting his time. He had better things to do, and such little of it that it could have made him laugh. Him, running out of time. Sure and there were still virgins running around.

He chuckled to himself.

--

"- and you tell him that I don't care who he his! If he ever makes a stunt like that, so help me the brat will die! Did he even understand what he was causing! Does he comprehend who I am! Lords son my ass! That won't save him from a-" knocking caused the ranter to pause, and the person whose knuckles were still lightly pressed against the door didn't know of the uneasiness that they would of felt if there had been no door. If the Hokage was in front of them instead of separated like she was.

The small, brown, liquid figure she had been talking to sunk in on itself, and was absorbed into her desk, and away. She didn't spare the messenger a glance, her attention riveted on the heavy wooden door, knowing when whatever this, or who, was finished, it would return to her. She still had to teach that damn bastard a lesson. . .

"Come in!" she barked, her glare not diminishing in the slightest. Who was she to deny that person pain, and herself the joy of seeing them squirm. She almost couldn't wait, the slight apprehension beating her anger for the brief moment.

The large wooden door swung open slightly, and a head peeked in, the lazy stare not flinching in the slightest, though the body that wasn't visible shuddered. Tsunade almost withered in disappointment, but her anger flared back to the front of her mind.

"Wha-" she begun, but was cut off.

"A Namikaze to see you." He said in a board tone that didn't betray the way his legs shook, and the fact all the hair on his body stood on end. Tsunade's face paled, but she nodded, her tough demeanor still standing, though obviously a farce.

The brown headed guard pulled the door fully open, and the hooded figure on the other side walked forward with a grace, and confidence that made the man pause to watch in admiration. Namikaze's figure twitched and the door slammed in his face.

"Baa-chan! So long!" the figure said, dropping the hood of the dirtied tan traveling cloak, and reveling long golden hair, and piercing red eyes. His skin was a natural, caramel tan, and on each cheek was three thin black whisker marks, but the thing that truly set him a part from even the oddity that were ninja's, were the fuzzy burning dusk ears on either side of his head, were normal pointed human like ears would of been. They were a mixture of dark orange and red, creating an effect much like fire.

The Godaime gained her color back, but it looked off since she was still pale around her edges. She hadn't truly seen Naruto since she young, it had been at least nine decades, and though she had changed, grown both mentally and physically, he hadn't changed a thing.

Red eyes chuckled as they took in the alpha female before him. She stood straight, her large breast barely restrained by the sleeveless, gray wrap around tunic she wore, a dark blue cummerbund keeping it closed. She had matching dark blue caprei's, and strappy, black heels. She was also blonde, but more yellow, hair in two pigtails that reached to the middle of her back.

He was glad to see that she hide the fear in her hazel eyes behind a fire that sparkled, and crackled with anger at what he had called her. He looked around the oval office that he had once possessed, and his face blanked as nothing had changed.

"What do you want brat?" she asked, grounding her teeth together, and he turned his attention back to the other blonde. He smiled a foxy grin at her, before stripping completely from his cloak. Her mouth opened I protest, cream colored hands rising in warning, but her protests died, and her hands froze in horror.

There was a large gaping whole in his chest, bleeding and festering, filling the room with the smell of rot. Soiled bandages ringed his neck and waist, hiding what should have been perfectly tanned skin, but they were black, fizzing and burning away even as she watched.

"I need you to fix this." He said, and hazel widened in terror rose to meet his fierce, and –now she saw it- pain filled crimson.

"Nar-naruto, I-I don't-" her mouth clicked together, cutting her words off at their stream. There was a finalization to the set of his mouth that tightened, thinning his lips, and it broke her heart to see her older brother like that.

"Shizune!" She moved forward, walking slowly around her desk, before rushing forward. The heavy door broke open easily, and a small petite brunet entered, gasping in shock and fear as she looked through the right part of the blonde's chest to the other blonde. Naruto turned in that same moment, hissing over her gasp.

"Keep the door closed!" he rushed in the blink of an eye, the door slamming shut behind her, and sealing. The brunet trembled like a dried leaf in the wind, but one look from the Hokage and she hardened, stopping almost completely, except for her shaking hands.

"yes Tsunade-sama?!" she said, looking towards her teacher for guidance, or everything in generally, anything to keep her eyes off the wounds, to keep the bile from rising and spilling onto the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sasuke stared at the unharmed painting that hung on the wall in front of him. He had dropped to his knees hours ago, and he still couldn't conjure the will to even stand. The picture captivated him in ways only its original could. His dark eyes traced every line in it, every change of color or light, the curve of the lips, the narrowed eyes. It paused his mind, sweeping everything else away but the longing and the betrayal._

_The only door to the outside didn't creak as it opened. It didn't groan or swoosh. It didn't make a sound; neither did the grey haired man as both black and red stared at the figure in the center of the room. Sasuke could feel the light gaze on his skin, could feel the sadness that was a blurry faint image of his own._

_Finally his eyes moved to him, ignoring the wreckage that he sat in as they gazed into Kakashi's own. He could see himself, the reflection broken, eyes filled with emotion, a trembling to his lips and hands that rested on the dirtied floor. It reminded him of his three year old self. Of the stories that had been told to tease him._

_He breathed in, and stilled himself, placed an emotionless mask over himself, though there was nothing he could do for his eyes. He wasn't as talented as the blonde; he wasn't as use to the weakness of them. He turned back to the painting, and breathed out._

_"since when?" there was a hesitation in the air before the answer._

_"since the day after the attack." Sasuke's breathe drew in as a grasp._

_"There's more to it. She didn't tell you everything-" There it was. That tone that patronized him. The teasing tension in his voice that made his skin shiver, and shutter._

_"We are leaving." He cut in, blinking as his eye itched, and strained to keep its contents fro spilling over, and falling away. There was silence._

_"When?"_

_"Immedently." The silver haired mans mouth opened, a breath was ingested, but nothing else came out. Nothing else needed to be said. Nothing else could be said to the stubborn Raven._

_Kakashi, with one more moment lost to staring at him, turned on his heal and left. A sigh escaped his lips as the false image broke. Alone, he needn't worry what others saw, what they heard or feared._

_One hand closed around a piece of wood that had been broken off one of the chairs. Or the table, or even the bed, he didn't look, didn't care. It closed as anger came back to him, as it claimed its place in the front of his head, and the piece of wood went flying, shattering into smaller pieces and denting the wall._

_He stood slowly, smoothly, face once more blank, blood red eyes staring at the picture as he walked slowly over to it, bare feet grinding the glass he stepped on into sand. He leaned against the wall, pale cheek pressed against the tanned, painted cheek. His right hand rose, and the back of it petted the other mans face softly, even lovingly._

_"Just wait for me, Naruto." He whispered into the room as his palm came down against the picture, finger tips leaving the negative space of the picture in ribbons. "You can't leave, and you can't get away." His fingers paused, digging into the wall as his shoulders tensed, his brows furrowing and lips spreading out in a snarl._

_"You are mine Naruto! Mine!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sobbed into the hand that covered her mouth preventing any noise form escaping. Her eyes were wide, her shaking body propped up on the wall, her free hand's finger nails gripping it slightly, digging into the dry wall. She wanted to close her eyes, but they wouldn't move, wouldn't even blink in fear, in guilt.

The front door opened, and was slammed shut, echoing in the walls. She collapsed, released from her stupor as her knees gave, leaving finger nail lines in the wall trailing down. A sob escaped as her fingers from both hands maneuvered to her head, tugging on her hair, burrowing into her scalp.

Foot steps pounded on the wood floor as large, innocent, blue eyes looked over to her, and stared, blinking slowly. Quickly they filled with tears as the toddler took in his mother, and stood on shaky legs, wiping chubby fists in his eyes.

A tall man stepped in the room stopping at the mouth, dark eyes looking first at the blocks that were floating feet off the ground, and surrounding his only son, to his crying son who ran over to him. Taking the boy into his arms, the blonde cried harder into his shoulder.

Her (1) eyes opened, and she wailed. One hand came free of her hair and she bit it, keeping all noise inside of her as her husbands dark glare came to her. The resistance of her skin stopped as her teeth sank into the flesh, blood filling her mouth, and falling from her parted lips.

His (1) eyes took in her disheveled, bleeding appearance, and sneered, looking away in disgust. He walked swiftly from the room, leaving the women to her ruin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1) The man and women will not get names. They will (or at least the women) have (maybe) sort of important roles, but I don't want to make them Naruto characters, and I kind don't want to name them something careless. So they won't have names. They will be 'he, she, his, her,' and 'mother and father (dad)'.


End file.
